Stare into the Dragon Soul
| director = | previous = Isolation Point | next = Royal Rainbow Road |episode = 10|creator = |release = April 30, 2017}} is the 10th episode of Season 2, and the 44th room overall. It features the gang going to Dragon Soul and the majority of them getting possessed by Umlaut, with the remaining members going out to save them, while learning a bit about the history of the dragon race. Due to the episode's quality and many retcons, the episode is now considered non-canon, being replaced by the story Umlaut's Wrath, which has a few differences. Summary Dragon Soul... The home of almost every dragon in existence. The evil dragon emperor Umlaut has a plan to turn everyone in this land into his mindless slaves. What remains of the gang must collect the soulstones of their former friends to knock them back into their senses and stop Umlaut! Plot The gang arrives in a place called Dragon Soul. Luigi starts to snap at Rosalina, becoming suspicious of her disappearances. Unfortunately during this argument, most of the gang gets sucked into holes. Luigi and Voltaire get sucked by one, but Luigi is saved by Mario at the last moment. Just then, everyone who'd been sucked into the holes reappear. The gang sighs in relief, but then notice their eyes were green- they'd been hypnotized. The unhypnotized gang runs, and they regroup at a secluded camp-like area. They find a chest, which they open. Inside it is a centaur who introduces himself as Centaur of Attention. He explains everything from Umlaut to soulstones. Umlaut had hypnotized a majority of Dragon Soul's dragons and soulstones were required to unhypnotize them. The gang collects soulstones, but then run into some of their hypnotized friends. They try to hold them off, but Hunt arrives and smacks some of them with his blade. He'd been struggling to catch up due to his broken leg, and Jelo gives him some crutches. The hypnotized gang wakes up again, and the battle resumes. Kelvin and Piff arrive through a portal and attempt to find the gang. After hiking the terrain for around 4 hours, they stop and discuss the place they were in- Dragon Soul. Skipping stones across a creek, Piff asks Kelvin about Escrape, Pea, and NN. Kelvin becomes quiet, and Piff apologizes for pressing for too much information. Kelvin sighs and tells him that he didn't need to say sorry and answers his questions. The two bond some more, but then hear an approaching mini-dragon horde. The two scramble to escape, but in the hassle, Kelvin drops the Book of Magic. The main gang manages to defeat their hypnotized friends. Rosewell then notices Kelvin and Piff running their way. She makes her way towards them. The main gang is confronted by another group of enemies, and they try to defeat them (two red orcs and a few goblins). Hunt, due to his injured leg, decides to blast at them with his blade, but accidentally aims the fire bolt at the sky. It ends up acting like a beacon, attracting Kelvin and Piff and letting them know where the gang was. Kelvin and Piff are attacked by the mini-dragon horde, but then find Rosewell. She leads them to the gang, and Kelvin tries to learn how to use magic. After struggling, he manages to control it and heals Hunt's leg. The gang fights the mini-dragon horde, the red orcs, and goblins; they win easily. Jelo and the others ask Kelvin why he'd returned, but he waves them off. Kelvin approaches Hunt and realizes why he'd looked familiar. Unfortunately, their rest is cut short when Dark Dracul attacks. The gang is shocked to learn that he was alive, but fight him. After overpowering him and unhypnotizing him, they demand an explanation. The explanation made sense, and they make their way towards Umlaut's castle after the Centaur of Attention suggested to. Spyro and Dark Dracul split up from the gang, though, to fight in the dragon arena. None of the others, except Piff, could enter because they weren't dragons (in Piff's case, he refused to due to wanting to stick with the main gang). The main gang is stopped by a hypnotized dragon named Lunar Drake and a yeti. Hunt, in an attempt to join them, winks and attacks Kelvin, seemingly killing him. Although, Lunar Drake and the yeti don't fall for the ruse and start to electrocute Hunt, but Lucas steps in and is electrocuted himself. Lucas passes out and the battle starts. Kelvin, still alive due to Hunt's wink (the wink had signified Kelvin to get ready for their ruse) drags Lucas to safety. He tries to heal him, but Lucas wakes up with green eyes. Luckily, though, they manage to unhypnotize Lucas and Lunar Drake (the yeti is defeated). The gang continues on their way again, but run into three different doors. They vote to go into a the blue door, and inside it, is a boss. Voltaire arrives, hypnotized, but, again, the gang overpowers them. Voltaire is unhypnotized and helps the gang defeat the minions who were immune to any piercing attacks. Behind the other two doors, practically the same fight ensues, but with different villains and special 'rules'. Meanwhile, Pea, Sarah, Dark Shadow, and Black Gem arrive at Clem's compound. Pea recklessly storms in for supplies (unbeknownst to him that it was Clem's compound), but is captured. He sacrifices his safety and demands the others to leave with Sarah and to find her mom. Finally, they arrive at Umlaut's castle. He is defeated, and the gang burns down his castle. Piff decides to stay in Dragon Soul to search for his parents while the rest of the gang goes into the next room (which was the Dream Dimension, considering Royal Rainbow Road took place after the gang retired from the Rooms). Kelvin (with Hunt as the person to help the Sanctum), though, teleport away to help defend the Sanctum from a Shriek Freak horde. The Centaur of Attention also stays to guard his home from Ripto. Allusions * Spooky's House of Jumpscares - Hypnotized Mew references one of the most well known monsters in the game, Specimen 8 dubbed 'Deer God' by a lot of the fandom. Mew says a quote very similar to one of Specimen 8's, where Mew says "Your resistance is..Inevitable." while Specimen 8 says "Your submission is..Inevitable." * Ratchet and Clank - After Hunt presumably killed Kelvin due to his refusal to fight Lunar Drake, Lunar Drake decides to attack him while saying "Why, thank you, Hunt! You've been... most helpful". This is a reference to a quote in this game where a character says this quote word for word (Except talking to Clank rather than one named Hunt) while showing his true colors. * Hot Shots! ''- When ROCKFLAME called for PHANTOM, he referenced the scene in Hot Shots when Commander Block was planning with someone to replace a plane. Cast ''* Denotes a character's first appearance. *Lucas *Spyro *Sonic the Hedgehog *Umlaut (Main Villain)* *Robin *Barbarian King's Jangmo-o *Centaur of Attention* *Dark Dracul *Barbarian King * Ripto *Dark Dirigible Titan *Super Monkey *Lunar Drake* *Snap Dragon* *Bone Dragon* *Savage Cutie* *Hydra* (In order of appearance) *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Rosalina *Yoshi *Klitz *Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia *Neptune PaperMarioFan1000 * Mr. P * Paypr * Dimentio * Banjo* * Kazooie* * Kelvin Degries * Hunt Dahl * Piff (Dragon) * Pea Jay * Sarah Reese Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Dark Shadow * Black Gem RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 * ROCKFLAME * 574lk3r * POISONTHORN * PHANTOM * A.K CITRONtanker (IaLR debut) * Jenny * HIM Quotes TBA Errors *In the series, one of the dragons is called "Lunar Drake", while her canon name is actually "Moon Drake". Notable Events * CITRONtanker joins the series. * Jenny makes her debut * HIM makes his debut Trivia *This is the third episode overall to be made by . **This is the second episode made by to be based off of a mobile game, with the first being The Room of Clash Royale. *Moon Snail considers this to be the worst episode on the series, as it's full of missed potential. This is one of the reasons he retconned it and made the story version instead. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Episodes by Moon Snail Category:Season 2